Polvo En El Volvo
by Kemy-MC
Summary: Que pasa cuando 2 personas viajan solas en un volvo?... Entra y Averigualo xD dejenme un Review Pliss


ya saben Twilight es de SM, yo solo juego un poco con sus personajes.

**Hola!, aca de nuevo con un nuevo OS dije que en dos dias subiria otro y aca esta esta recien salido del horno**

**bueno en literalmente vdd, ha salido de mi cabeza hace unos minutos.**

**espero que les guste**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

Polvo en el volvo**

Hoy bella y yo cumplíamos 2 años de novios, tenía un mes más o menos planeando esta salida juntos, cuando cumplimos 1 año no pudimos festejar mucho debido que teníamos demasiado trabajo, ese día trabaje como loco en el hospital, hubo demasiadas emergencias, parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo todos en tener que ir a urgencias ese día, Bella trabaja también en urgencias ella era pediatra y yo cardiólogo.

Nos conocimos en el hospital hace 3 años, ella llego de Seattle a Forks para dar sus servicios de pediatría en el hospital de Forks, ya que su padre el jefe Swan vivía aquí, bueno el todavía vive, ella quería estar más cerca de él así que decidió mudarse a este verdoso lugar.

Desde la primera vez que la vi me enamore de ella, se que suena un poco raro pero si me enamore, nos conocimos y a la semana de estar aquí la invite a salir, el tiempo paso y le pedí que fuera mi novia ella acepto en cuanto termine la pregunta _¿quieres ser mi novia?_ , Grito un sí! que me dejo sordo pero no me importo.

-Amor, ya checaste que todo estuviera dentro del coche?- adoraba esa voz, era como música angelical para mis oídos

-Ya amor, lo he checado miles de veces, no te preocupes, todo está bien.- conteste cerrando la puerta de mi volvo, bella estaba un poco nerviosa _o eso creo_, cada cinco minutos me mandaba a checar que todo estuviera bien, que no faltara absolutamente nada.

Entre a la casa, a despedirme de mis padres, bella y yo pasaríamos unos días en una cabaña cerca de La Push, en una zona muy privada.

-Bueno mama nosotros nos vamos, gracias de nuevo por prestarnos la cabaña.- dije acercándome a mi madre a abrazarla.

-no te preocupes hijo, se merecen estar unos días juntos en privado.- mi madre me abrazo y planto un beso en mi mejilla, al cual respondí de la misma manera.

-diviértanse mucho y disfruten este tiempo juntos.- nos dijo mi madre.

-gracias Esme.- ellas se abrazaron y se despidieron de beso.

Salimos de casa abrí la puerta del lado del copiloto para que entrara bella, rodee el carro para irme a mi lugar.

-Hermano!, disfruta mucho estas vacaciones, y nada de sorpresitas que duran 9 meses eh!.- ese fue el grito de despedida de Emmett _típico de el_

-Emmett no todos somos como tú, que cada viaje a solas con Rosalie traen sorpresas de 9 meses.- conteste y si mi hermano y Rose ya iban por su tercer hijo

-ok, cuídense, Usen condón!.- grito y entro corriendo a casa

Yo agite mi mano en señal de adiós a mi madre, entre al volvo, lo encendí y prendí camino.

-por fin, estaremos solos, el hospital, en la casa de tus padres, en la de mi padre, nunca tenemos privacidad, ya pedía a gritos esto.- dijo bella

-si amor, yo también digo lo mismo, por fin!.- grite y deje salir un poco de mi frustración encerrada en mi.

Bella puso un poco de música, para ir escuchando en el camino.

-¿A*teens?- pregunte

-sí, bueno de vez en cuando es bueno cambiar nuestra música clásica por algo de ritmo, no crees?.- bella iba moviendo sus manos al ritmo de la canción, se veía adorable

-no le veo nada de malo, pero me es raro simplemente.- me encogí de hombros.

Ella ya no dijo nada, simplemente se puso a cantar y a seguir con su "baile"

_Friday night and the lights are low _

_Looking out for a place to go _

_Where they play the right music _

_Getting in the swing _

_You come to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy _

_Night is young and the music's high _

_With a bit of rock music_

_Everything is fine _

_You're in the mood for a dance _

_And when you get the chance_

_You are the Dancing Queen _

_Young and sweet, only seventeen _

_Dancing Queen _

_Feel the beet from the tambourine _

_You can dance, you can jive_

_Having the time of your life _

_See that girl, watch that scene…_

Bella seguía bailando y cantando después de su Dancing Queen, siguió con Mamma Mia, Upside Down y siguió con mas hasta que termino con Chiquitita, donde me uní con ella y cantamos a todo pulmón esa canción. El camino sigue ya con música clásica, desde Debussy hasta Mozart, me pare a echarle un poco de gasolina al carro por que ya se me estaba acabando, bella aprovecho la parada para ir al baño al igual que yo, cuando terminamos y el tanque del volvo está lleno, seguimos el camino, unos 5 minutos después, el coche empezó a hacer un ruido extraño, a lo que decidí pararme a checar que era.

-Edward que es lo que pasa.- me pregunto bella

-no lo sé amor, el carro venia muy bien, espera adentro, ahorita lo arreglo.- bella entro al volvo dejando la puerta abierta de su lado.

_15 minutos más…_

-no sé qué le pasa, la experta en carros es Rosalie.- dije poniéndome a un lado de bella

-por eso amor te dije que lo revisaras, sentía que algo iba a pasar.- note un poco de desesperación en su voz

-amor lo revise miles de veces, hasta Rosalie lo hizo, dijo que no iba a dar ningún tipo de problemas.- me anqueé apoyándome en sus piernas que estaban fuera el volvo.

-y ahora que vamos a hacer?.-

- llamare a Rose y explicarle más o menos, como está la solución haber si me puede ayudar.- me levante y me fui a la parte de delante de coche donde tenía el capo abierto, marque a Rosalie y le explique más o menos la situación, me dio un poco de instrucciones que ayudarían.

Intente un poco hacer lo que me dijo Rose, pero creo que 2 manos no eras suficientes así que le pedí ayuda a bella entre los 2 estábamos intentando hacer que funcionara.

Un poco de aceite salpico en la blusa de bella, a lo que ella se la quito y quedo en una blusa mas provocativa, sus pechos se veían mas marcados llamándome a que les diera un poco de mi tiempo.

-Edward.- me llamo bella sacándome de mis pensamientos

-que es esto?- pregunto señalando algo parecido a un tubo pequeño que estaba entre mis piernas

-mm, no lo sé, me arias el favor de agacharte a ver que es.-

Bella se agacho, dándome la mejor una buena vista de su cuerpo, traía un pantalón de tubillo, y una blusa color rojo pasión, cuando se agacho la blusa se le subió un poco dejándome ver un poco de su piel y sus pantalones se bajaron un poco dejándome ver un poco el inicio de sus nalgas.

-huu bella, que haces?- pregunte ya que sentí un Rose en mi pierna

-estoy agarrando el tubo que hay entre tus piernas amor.- me dijo muy quitada la pena

Yo seguía viendo a bella, y también "trabajando" en el auto.

-oh Edward esta tan grande.- dijo bella

Yo solo sentí una corriente de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras.

-creo que chupare un poco.- bella seguía con su trabajo con el "tubo"

Y yo seguí con mi trabajo viendo a bella como metía el "tubo" a su boca, deje el "trabajo" del carro y me concentre a ver lo que hacía bella.

Bella seguía con el "tubo" en la boca, soplaba, chupaba, hacía de todo, era la mejor vista que tenia, yo solo sentía miles de descargas en mi cuerpo, después de lo agarro con sus manos, jalando un poco, seguía soplando. Así pasaron varios minutos y yo seguía sintiendo las descargas en mi cuerpo.

-Edward creo que ya casi llega termino.- dijo bella, yo no le estaba poniendo mucha atención solo contestaba con monosílabas ver a bella lo que estaba haciendo me bloqueaba la mente

-oh Edward ya casi termino.- seguía diciendo, a lo que yo respondía con un "aja", "si", "mmji".

Bella seguía con el tubo en las manos agarrándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

-Edward, agárralo, pon mi mano encima de la mía para que haga mas presión y podamos terminar con esto.- dijo bella, y yo puse mi mano encima de la suya.

-ya casi amor, creo que en menos de que cuente tres terminaremos, contemos juntos, para terminar mas rápido.

_Uno…_

_Dos…_

_Y Tres…_

-Oh Mierda!.- grito bella

Tanta descarga paso por mi cuerpo que no pude hacer otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos. Los fui abriendo poco a poco, bella estaba acostada en suelo, rendida , mi vista estaba un poco negra, cuando recupere mi vista al 100 por ciento vi que los dos y el volvo también estábamos llenos de Polvo.

-Edward, ayúdame a levantarme.- me dijo bella dándome una mano para que ayudara. Agarre su mano, la levante rápidamente.

-creo que todo el problema fue que había Polvo en el Volvo.- me dijo bella abrazándose a mi

-sí creo que eso fue.- dije abrazándola

_Polvo en el volvo_ retumbaron las palabras en bella en mi cabeza, eso había sido, tan ocupado estaba pensando en otra cosa, que no me di cuenta que bella hablaba de un tubo que había en el coche. _Oh Edward mal pensado. _Me regañe.

-así que todo era solo que había Polvo?.- pregunte a bella saliendo apenas de mi confusión

-si por qué?, en que pensabas cuando te decía que tenía que agarrar el tubo?.- me pregunto bella con un poco de picaría en su voz.

-en nada, en el tubo que había en el volvo.- _creo que eso no sonó muy convincente_

-sí, aja, y Emmett es virgen.- me saco la lengua y yo se la agarre con mi boca a lo que nos dimos un beso de lo más apasionado posible.

* * *

**Si estan leyendo esto es por ke que lo terminaron :P ovio vdd ¬¬**

**que creyeron hee, que de verdad hiban a hacer cochinadas esos 2 Naah!**

**Cochinas igual que Edward el que penso asi :P**

**espero que les haya gustado, hasta el momento no hay otro OneShot en mi cabeza**

**solo el Fic de varios capitulos pronto lo empezare a publicar**

**me despido **

**cuidense mucho**

**Ciao**

**Un beso Vampichamoy  
**


End file.
